Story
The world of Genna had been in a state of war for centuries thanks to the five noble races. The Humans, Fae, Fae-kin, Ogregor, and Felian each thought they had domain over the others. Rivalries and alliances were formed to strengthen themselves and destory their enemies. For years the Humans have had a treaty with the Fae because of their blood bond through the Fae-kin. Though ties between the two had still been sour, they stuck together to combat the Ferocity of the Ogregor and Felian. Time continued and the warring did not stop. Ties were forged and broken over and over again, all to benefit just themselves. It wasn't until the arrival of a strange series of gates in each kingdom, that these ties grew stronger. The gates were first seen as a right of power, those who bared a gate were seen as the strongest and most worthy of ruling over the others. Each of the five races held a gate in their capital cities. The bond between the Humans and Fae had grown as they wished to have a collective control over more gates, still not knowing what mysteries lie on the other side. Centuries passed and civilizations grew, but one day, the gates began to open. The day the gates moved was talked about for a long time, people spoke of the prophecy that their leaders thought up. No matter what version of the prophecy the people spoke of, what actually happened would change their world forever. As the gates opened, darkness flooded out, consuming everything. Wide spread panic had emerged as they knew they were wrong. Monsters came from the gates and began herding all those corrupted by the darkness. This realm beyond the gates was eventually known as Ouron, the world of darkness. Knowing their world was in peril, the five noble races banded together forming the Noble Alliance. With each of their kingdoms consumed by darkness, those who remain either live within the few remaining cities or try their luck among the darkness. The Noble Alliance was successful in regaining one location, gaining control over the gate it held. Because none of the five races could decide who would assume control over this gate, it became a place of battle and sport. Within the gate they created an area for the five races to battle it out in an effort to claim possession over the gate. Whichever race was victorious would hold domain over the gate until another race was able to defeat them. This system has kept the races in peace, keeping their focus on the darkness at plagues their land. Each of the five of the Noble Alliance keeps its army strong, pushing those of the gate back in each kingdom. The question ahead lies with you. Will you join the armies and fight he darkness to reclaim Genna, or fight for your race and claim the Ouron gate as a prize for your King. The choice is yours, Genna is your battlefied, the Ouron gates are open.